Never Satisfied
by californiagirlie
Summary: Miley deals with the struggles of being Hannah Montana, school and the fact that she has 4 girlfriends and a Boyfriend. Femslash. VanessaxHannah, AshleyxHannah, ZacxHannah, MikaylaxHannah/Miley-mikiley, MandyxHannah and some lillyxMiley- liley later.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and im hopin all you guys enjoy it

**This is my first fanfic and I'm hopin' all you guys enjoy it! First of all, I got the idea to write this story when I was in Disneyland- no idea why- and decided to write it. The idea was originally for Miley to go out with and cheat on and a group of guys instead of the girls but my friend challenged me to write a gay fanfic so here it is. **

**I'm straight but I support all homosexual relationships and think they should be treated the same as all heterosexual relationships. Anyway enjoy the story and the next update should be soon!**

**Don't forget to review1 D**

**Never Satisfied**

**Chapter 1**

"Hannah over here!"

"Hannah to your left!"

"Hannah! Hannah turn this way!"

Hannah rolled her eyes and laughed silently to at the reporters tripping over themselves to get to her. She eyed the other celebrities walking down the 'blue carpet' and smirked. They weren't getting attention; all eyes were on her.

She fake smiled and blew kisses for the cameras before turning her attention to the cast of the movie premiere she was at. The High School Musical cast was lined up against a blue backdrop smiling and waving for fans and reporters.

High School Musical 2 was premiering and her manager aka her dad Robbie ray, had said attending the event would help with publicity. Miley had eventually agreed but not for the reasons suggested by her dad.

She let her eyes rest on a beautiful blonde girl and licked her lips. The blonde caught her eye and smiled seductively. She let go of her co stars hands whispering something in a brown haired boy's ear, before making her way over to Hannah

"Hey baby!" Ashley chirped

"Ash," Hannah whispered huskily "I want you"

Ashley didn't need to be told twice. She pulled Hannah along behind her and pushed past security mumbling 'bathroom' to get into the ladies room. She shoved Hannah into a cubicle, making sure it was locked then attacked her girlfriends lips.

Hannah immediately took control, shoving Ashley up against the door and forcing her tongue into Ashley's mouth. Ashley melted into Hannah's arms, as she felt her girlfriend slide her hand up her dress, rubbing her inner thigh while massaging her tongue with hers.

Hannah grabbed onto Ashley's panties and yanked them down to her ankles, breaking the kiss and bending down, ready to pleasure her waiting girlfriend.

**Hannah's P.O.V**

I pull up my panties and straighten out my dress. I look over to Ashley and saw she is doing the same. She looks at me and smiles, before kissing my cheek and saying she loves me. I nod and tell her I'll see her out there.

She looks hurt. I think she was expecting me to say it back. She turns swiftly and struts out giving me a nice view of her butt. I smile to myself before getting my phone out of my purse and dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Mikayla!"

"Miley!"

"Hey baby, where are you? I'm at the premiere but I can't seem to find you" I ask concerned.

"That's because I'm at home. I'm not feeling to well"

The door swings open and I curse silently. Vanessa smiles at me and bites her lip. She has that look in her eye, the look that tells me I need to wrap up my conversation with Mikayla and fast.

"Uh really," I ask trying to concentrate "what's wrong?"

She's getting closer, wearing that naughty grin of hers I know to well.

"I have a killer headache! It's drivin' me crazy!"

Vanessa grabs me gently and plans a soft kiss on my neck.

"Ooo-h. That's a s-shame"I stutter

She's kissing my jaw line now. Her hands are everywhere, squeezing everything of mine she can get them on. I need to get off the phone, and fast. I'm scared t6o open my mouth. I might moan.

"Miley? Are you still there?"

"Yeah" I get a grip and push Vanessa away slightly. "Listen, I gotta go, Kay?" I say softly

"Okay," She replies "I love you"

I smile "I love you too" I hang up.

Vanessa stops trying to kiss me immediately.

"Who was that?" She asks furiously "Who did you say 'I love you' to?"

I freeze. Oh shit. I'm an idiot.

"n-no one baby. Just my uhh… dad!" I reply trying to sound convincing

She eyes me suspiciously for a moment then pulls me into a hug.

"Ok then, I'm sorry" She kisses my earlobe.

Phew. I thought I was caught for a second there. I wasn't lying when I told Mikayla I loved her. I do. She's my everything. I even told her about the Hannah secret.

'So why are you cheating on her then?' A nagging voice at the back of my head asks. Honestly, she won't have sex with me.

I know, that's a horrible excuse but I can't help wanting her. She has this oath thing with her parents. She vowed to stay pure til marriage.

I feel Vanessa's hand slide down my back and rest on my butt.

At first it started off with just one. Ashley. Whenever Mikayla got me all hot and refused to do anything about it, I would quickly say goodbye and rush off to Ashley's house and get her to satisfy me. Then I meet Vanessa and one became two.

Of course they have no idea I'm secretly cheating on both of them. I told them I didn't want anyone to find out I'm bi and they agreed. Shortly after I realized I could have anyone I want, male or female, anyone that is except, Mikayla.

I have random flings here and there. Jake Ryan, Zac Efron, Nick Jonas heck, I've even done the cheetah girls- talk about a foursome. I give the girls the 'I don't want my fans knowing I'm bi excuse'. The guys are easier; all they want is sex which is fine by me.

I snap back into reality when I realize Vanessa's unzipping my dress. I pull back and zip it back up.

"Not now baby. I have to go"

Vanessa frowns "But you just got here and the movie hasn't even started"

"I know, but my uh... dad isn't feeling well. I have to go take care of him" I lie.

She looks down. "Ok then, bye"

I cup my hand under her chin and kiss her gently "Bye nessa" Then I brush past her back to get my limo.

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

I saw a limo pull up onto my driveway and smile as Hannah steps out of it. She makes her way to my front door. I quickly run down to open it before she can knock, and pull her inside.

"Mickey? What the…" She4 trails off as I pull her into a passionate kiss and wrap my arms around her neck.

I break the kiss and bury my face into her neck, making sure to kiss it. She wraps her arms around me and kisses my head.

I inhale her scent. She smells like strawberries. I pull away from her and gently pull her blonde wig off her head. I toss it aside and smoothen out her chestnut brown hair lovingly.

"That's better" I kiss her cheek before she pulls me back into her arms.

"How's your head?" She whispers

I snuggle up closer to her. "Much better now you're here"

She guides me to my bedroom and lays me down on my bed gently. She kicks off her shoes and joins me, our hands entwined.

"I love you so much Mikayla" She says while caressing my face.

"I love you too baby" I reply sleepily, pecking her lips quickly.

I stare into her beautiful blue orbs. She pulls me closer to her and kisses my temple. I love the feel of being in her arms; it makes me feel so safe. My head is lying on chest, her heartbeats like music to my ears as I slowly drift off to sleep.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

A smile spread across Miley's face as she watched the sleeping girl in her arms. It was now morning; 8:30 to be exact but Miley had been awake since 7, watching the sleeping girl in her arms. Watching Mikayla sleep soothed her thoroughly and she enjoyed holding her almost as much as sex. Almost.

Mikayla stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Miley?" She asked sleepily.

"Mornin' beautiful" Miley planted a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips and sat up.

"Mickey, I have to go now"

"Why?" Mikayla asked, disappointed.

"Hannah's dance rehearsals" Miley replied smoothing out her shirt before standing up.

Mikayla sat up and rubbed her eyes while yawning." Can you stay tonight or will your dad want you home?"

Miley smiled and pulled Mikayla out of bed and into her arms, "I'm sure I can persuade him"

"Good because I sleep best whenever you're next to me" Mikayla stated.

She wrapped her arms around Miley's neck and kissed her tenderly.

"Have fun at rehearsals" She whispered sending shivers down Miley's spine. "Don't stop thinking about me"

Miley kissed her again "I could never do that"

"Bye"

"Bye sweetie" Miley kissed Mikayla's cheek "I'll be back as soon as rehearsals are over, Kay?"

"Kay" Mikayla gave her one last kiss and sighed as Miley left the house, putting her blonde wig back on her head.

Mikayla Slide back under the warm covers of her bed and sunk into dreams of her girlfriend…

**Well that's it for now, but I promise there'll be an update soon. I hoped you liked it and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Well until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic and im hopin all you guys enjoy it

**Never Satisfied**

**Chapter 2**

**Hannah's P.O.V**

It's Tuesday. I'm in rehearsals. It's hardcore. The choreographer is shouting things at me as he counts me in but I don't want to listen. I'm horny. Mikayla turned me on, when she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her body up against mine, whispering sexily in my ear. Now I've got this itch that just won't go away; I need someone to satisfy me.

My choreographer sighs and shakes his head.

"Let's take a break guys!" He shouts then leaves the hall.

My dancers pat me on the back and shoot sympathetic smiles at me before grabbing their water bottles and following suit. I sigh and repeatedly slam my hand into my forehead.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Get a grip!" I scold myself.

"You shouldn't do that" A soft voice says "You'll give yourself a headache"

I spin around, surprised that someone is still here. It's Mandy.

"Trust me, what I have is much worse than a headache" I inform her.

I glance her up and down. She's pretty. I'd never noticed that before. Her long dark locks are tied back in a loose bun, her gorgeous blue eyes sparkling, and a cute smile plastered across her face.

"Really," She replies, taking a step forward. "What do you have?"

She wants me. I can tell by her body language. She flicks a loose strand of her hair behind her shoulders, like Mikayla always does. It only turns me on more. I take a step closer to her and lick my lips. I lean in and whisper in her ear.

"I have this desire that needs to be fulfilled. You think you can do that?"

She drops the whole flirt game and slams me up against the wall. My eye widen in surprise as she shoves her tongue down my throat and unties the strings on my sweatpants.

Wow, she really doesn't muck around.

Mandy pulls my pants down and starts on my shirt. She pulls it over my head and attacks my neck.

I really hope the dancers don't walk in on us.

I feel her unclip my bra and my nipples harden at the sudden air exposure. I slide my hands up her shirt and rip it off. With a little difficulty I take off her sports bra revealing her perfectly shaped breasts. I take her left one in my mouth and trace my tongue around her nipple. She moans and grabs a fistful of my wig.

I let my right hand squeeze her other breast while my left hand slips into her pants, feeling the wetness through her underpants. I gently massage her clit through her panties and she moans again, getting me excited.

I get down on my knees and remove my mouth from her breast. I stop touching her completely and yank hands pants down, her panties soon following. I kiss her clit and grasp her butt, ready to work my magic.

**Mikayla's P.O.V **

I just got off the phone with my manager. Apparently I have to go to some charity event on Friday night to boost up publicity for my new album. The good news is Miley will be there too. Well Hannah, but whatever.

I hear a knock on the door and smile. I rush to the front door and open it, wasting no time in pulling a very gorgeous looking Miley into my arms.

"Mi Mi" I say softly "I missed you"

She smiles and kisses me. I frown as her tongue meets mine. She notices and pulls away.

"Are you okay babe?" She asks worriedly"

"You taste weird" I tell her still frowning "What have you been eating?"

She looks away shiftily "N-nothing" She says "I uh… had some dodgy soup for lunch that's all" She reaches into her purse and pulls out a breath mint, popping it into her mouth.

"There" She smiles "All better"

Still a little suspicious, I decide to let it go and pull her into my bedroom. I kiss her, and push her onto my bed, climbing on top of her. Her hands immediately grasp my butt and tug at my jeans' belt loops. My heart sinks as I realize what she wants. Sex.

I keep kissing her, totally freaking out in my head. She knows I can't. I've told her numerous times. But that doesn't stop her from trying. I gulp as she moves her hands in between us and attempts to pull down my zipper.

I pull away immediately and roll off her. She tries to get on top of me but I push her away.

"Miley stop it!" I practically yell.

She looks wounded and sits up. "What?" She asks

"You're doing it again!" I say angrily

"I'm not doing anything!" She denies

"You're tryin' to get me to have sex with you again!"

"I'm trying to have sex with you!? You're the one who tackled me onto the bed"

"I just wanted to make out with you! You know I can't have sex"

"You know what Mikayla, I'm getting really tired of this little tease game you've got goin on"

"Well I'm tired of you trying to force me into sex!"

"I'm not forcing you! If I was, you wouldn't be wearing that stupid ring!"

"How dare you! You know what this ring means to me and my family!"

"Yeah, it means every time I want to touch my girlfriend I get yelled at and shoved away! I love you Mikayla, I just wanna show you how much!"

"Yeah, well you know what? I'm not even sure I love you. I'd trade you in for a more understanding girlfriend any day"

I immediately wish those words never came out of my mouth. She looks like she's just been slapped and kicked across the room.

"Fine" She chokes "Then I'll get outta your face"

She gets off my bed and walks out of my room to the front door. I run after her and yell

"Wait, Miley please don't go, I didn't mean that!"

She ignores me and slips on her shoes. I grab her hands and kiss them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you" I say tears streaming down my face. I hate when we fight, I hate her being mad at me, I hate not being able to please her. She pulls her hands away from me and opens the door.

I sink down on to floor and wrap my arms around her right leg.

"Get off me Mikayla" She growls, trying to make me let go.

"Please baby, don't leave I swear I didn't mean it" I be and kiss her leg, my tears drenching her jeans. I'm kinda feeling bad for myself right now; I must look pathetic.

She prys me off her and throws me backwards, sliding me across the tiles. She looks down at me and shakes her head before leaving the house and slamming the door behind her.

**Miley/Hannah's P.O.V**

I get in my car and drive as fast as I can to Zac's house. I'm so mad at Mikayla I almost forget to put my wig on as I pull into his driveway. I shove it on my head and get out of the car.

How can Mikayla even question the love I have for her? Sure, I have my flings here and there but she doesn't-or ever need to- know about them.

I haven't been to Zac's in a while. He was the one guy I had slept with that wanted more than just sex. He was so good in the sack, I couldn't refuse the offer to be his girlfriend. I told him I wasn't allowed to date because my dad said I needed to focus on my career (bullshit!) and he agreed not to tell anyone that we're going out.

I knock loudly and wait for him to open the door. He opens and smiles at me.

"Hey sweetie" He coos "What are you doin here?"

I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest.

"I got in a huge fight with my friend and I needed some comforting"

He kisses the top of my head

"Aww Hannah" He pulls me inside and shuts the door. "Is there anything I can get you? You want some coco?"

I pull away from him and look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"There is one thing…" I say shyly

"Anything" He strokes my face with his thumb"

"Fuck me" I say simply

He looks taken back "W-what?"

"It would really help cheer me up" I press the lower half of my body to his. He gulps and I feel his pants tighten.

"Well if it will make you feel better…" He grabs me and presses his mouth against mine. I jump up onto him and wrap my legs around his waist. He staggers backwards before regaining his posture and carrying me into his bedroom.

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

I've been crying so much tonight, I feel a little faint. I've tried calling Miley 37 times-yeah I'm counting- but I keep getting her voicemail. And to top it all off, my mom is mad at me because I won't tell her why I've been crying. But I can't. Miley and I agreed it would be best if we keep our relationship a secret.

Not that my parents are ever really home much. Their always at the hospital because their both surgeons.

I decide to go downstairs to get something to eat. I notice a note on the kitchen counter. It says:

_Mikayla_

_Your father and I will not be home again until Saturday at noon. We both have very important meetings to attend in Chicago. Your aunt will help you with your concert tomorrow night- transport wise- and I've left your dinners for the next 4 nights in the fridge._

_Love mom xoxo_

_PS- Bed at 11 and enjoy your week off!_

I sigh and open the fridge revealing 4 nights worth of meals. I grab one; lasagna and set it down on the table. I sit down and take a bite then realize it needs to be heated. I put it in the microwave for a minute then take it out and gulp it down. I stack my dishes in the dishwasher then sit down, my mind still reeling from today's events. I shake my head and go upstairs to bed.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I just received notice that I have to attend a charity event on Friday. The only good things about it are Vanessa and Zac will be there. Not to mention: Hannah

**Well what do you think? Plz review!**.


	3. Chapter 3

Never Satisfied

**Never Satisfied**

**Chapter 3**

**Miley's P.O.V**

It's Thursday. I'm in deep shit. I just found out that tomorrow I'll be going to a charity event. That's not so bad apart from the fact that all 4 of my girlfriends and boyfriend will be there. Oh yeah, did I mention that Mandy and I are a couple now? Yeah, her uncle is hosting the event so she gets to go as well. Yippe!

And to make matters worse, Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Mikayla and Mandy will all be seated at my table. Maybe I should just skip it.

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

I open my eyes and look at my watch. 8:45am. I sit up and rub my eyes, yawning and stretching. My heart pangs as I realize why Miley isn't here, holding onto me. I get out of bed, throw some clothes on and grab my car keys deciding what I'm gonna do.

I head out of the house and into my car and drive from my house in Beverly hills to Miley's house in Malibu. I pull into the driveway and take a deep breath before getting out of my car and walking up to the porch.

I ring the doorbell and wait patiently for someone to answer. Miley's older brother Jackson opens it and sees me standing there.

"Mikayla? What are you doin here?"

BTW he doesn't know about me and Miley. He thinks we're just friends.

"I need to talk to Miley" I reply glancing over his shoulder "Is she here?"

"Uh yeah. MILEY!"

I wince and cover my ears.

"Goddammit boy, if you ever yell like that again I swear I'll, oh hello Mikayla" Robbie Ray greets me from the Kitchen.

"Hi Mr Stewart" I smile sweetly

"What brings you over here?"

"I need to talk to Miley about somethin'"

Just then, Miley jumps down the stairs.

"What's with all the yelling? Jackson who's at the…" Miley stops abruptly when she sees me standing in the doorway. "Mikayla" She says bluntly.

"Hey Miles" I step forward out of the doorway and past Jackson. "Can we talk?"

She folds her arms and looks at me expectantly. I glance between Mr stewart and Jackson who are looking curiously at us and add "In private?"

She rolls her eyes and spins around, motioning for me to follow. We walk up the stairs and pass a few doors before entering her bedroom, shutting the door behind us.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Miley puts her hands on her hips and stares at me, her blue eyes piercing mine.

"Miley…" I sigh " I want to talk about last night. I'm really sorry"

**Miley's P.O.V**

"…I'm really sorry"

I look Mikayla in the eyes. They sparkle with sincerity and love. I feel my heart melt as a single tear rolls down her beautiful face.

"I didn't mean that at all. I would never trade you in for anyone. I love you so much"

I look away from her because I know if I look her in the eyes again I'll cave.

"It was just spur of the moment" She continues "I was mad, it just slipped out"

I focus my attention on a bird sitting on my windowsill s the guilt of cheating on the love of my life surfaces as she reassures me of her love for me.

"Miley?"

I look up into her chocolate brown eyes and find myself lost in their warmth.

"Miley…do you…do you think you could forgive me?"

I immediately forget all the things that were said last night, all the dirty things I did with Zac, all the sneaking around I found myself in and pull Mikayla into my arms.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me" I say into her neck

She pulls back and cups my face.

"I forgive you baby" She strokes my face.

"I forgive you too" I say weakly.

I like this side of me. The cute, innocent, lovestrck side opposed to the mysterious, sexy, blonde I play for all my other lovers. I love how Mikayla can do that to me. I love _her_. I snuggle up to her and she holds me close. I'm usually the dominant one, making all the moves, but right now I'm not, I love how shes taking control.

She puts her hand underneath my chin and looks into my eyes.

"I love you" She whispers

I smile and wrap my arms around her neck.

"I love you too"

I lean forward and capture her lips with mine, pulling her closer, never wanting to let go. I feel her tongue brush against my lips and happily allow it to explore my mouth.

I hear a thump come from downstairs which causes me to wrench myself away from Mikayla in fright. I hear my dad yelling from downstairs.

"Jackson Rod Stewart! How many times have I told you that couch is not a playground!"

I look at Mikayla.

"We can't do this here. My dad could walk in any second"

She nods " Your right. But uh… guess who's parents are out of town til Saturday?" She smiles playfully.

"Well, what are we doing here then?" I grab her hand and run out of my room, downstairs and out the door screaming behind me,

"I'm stayin' at Mikayla's tonight!"

We jump into her car and backs out of the driveway. She glances at me while she drives.

"You know, its only 9am. You wanna do somethin'?" She asks.

I gaze at her lovingly. All I want to do right now is cuddle up to her.

"How bout we just rent a movie or somethin'. If we go out we'll just et surrounded by fans and paparazzi."

She nods in agreement. "okay then, blockbuster here we come!"

**Mandy's P.O.V**

I am so excited for the charity event! I had my uncle make sure I was sitting next to Hannah. So much has happened between us since Tuesday at rehersals. The sex was amazing, but it was the part after that I liked the best.

It happened just after we… you know, and we were putting our clothes back on. Hannah finished before me and helped me put my bra back on. She put her arms around my waist and kissed my neck softly and said "Your beautiful". My heart fluttered and I leaned back onto her, my head resting on her shoulder, yet we were still facing the same way. I kissed her jaw and said "Will you be my girlfriend?". She smiled at me and told me she'd be honored. I spun around and kissed her quickly, then moved off as the dancers started coming back into the room.

I snap out of my daydream quickly as I suddenly realize that I won't be able to kiss or touch her at the event. Hannah said she didn't want her family or fans to know that she was bi just yet so we have to act like we're just friends in the public eye.

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

It's Thursday night.9:30pm. I'm in the bathroom putting on makeup and a very revealing lingerie set. Miley's in the kitchen finishing off her slice of pizza. While she was in blockbuster yesterday picking out a movie, I slipped into Victoria's secret and grabbed something sexy.

That's right. Tonight, I'm gonna lose my virginity to Miley. I decided that I would right after I yelled at her. Sure, it is against my family's beliefs but I know that I'm ready, I want this just as bad as she does.

I would give her my purity ring to wear on a chain around her neck, I would give her my purity.

I slip into some very see-through panties to complete my entire underwear package. I put on some mascara and fuff up my hair. (I had already showered and shaved my legs) then rush into my room to light some candles. It's my first time and I want it to be special. I lay on the bed in a very sexy postion and brace my self.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Soz if any spelling or grammar mistakes and plz reviw!**

**Nxt update should be soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Never Satisfied

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for commenting so far. I enjoy reading them so plz do leave them! Thanx enjoy this chapter!**

**Never Satisfied**

**Chapter 4**

**Miley's P.O.V**

I finish my pizza and put my plate in the dishwasher.

"Where's Mikayla gone?" I wonder aloud

"Miley!" She calls me from her bedroom "Miley, baby come here!"

"Why?" I call out confused

"I have something I want to show you" She replies

Curious, I climb up the stairs and stop outside her closed door

"Mik?" I call "You in there?"

"Yeah I'm in here baby. Come on in"

I open the door and I'm immediately hit by the scent of vanilla. My mouth drops open and I see the sight in front of me. The room is lit by only two lamps with red bulbs reflecting red light, one each side of Mikayla's bedside table and several scented candles. I feel myself get wet as I see a half naked Mikayla sprawled across the bed on her stomach and her legs swinging behind her.

She slowly stands up and allows me to see her sexy lingerie tightly attached to her perfect body. I get even wetter as I notice her panties are see-through. She walks towards me and smiles seductively.

"Like what you see baby?"

She leans over and softly kisses my collarbone.

"M-M- Mik-ay-ay-laaa" I stutter barely able to breathe as she fingers round my private area. "Y-You know I-I can see through your panties r-right?"

She looks up at me and smiles again, moving her hand up my skirt, tracing circles around my outer thigh.

"I know you've wanted this for a really long time" She whispers sexily "And after tonight, this will belong to you" She slips something small into my hand and moves away from me. I look down at the small object in my palm

"Your purity ring" I question

"If your gonna be the one who takes me, even before marriage, I want you to be the one that holds this, keeps it safe, I'm doing this because I love you, and I want to be with you, forever"

I clutch the small ring, finally realizes how much it means to her

"Are you sure?" I ask "What about your family…"

She cuts me off with a kiss

"It's my decision not theirs" She answers simply"And it's not like its just meaningless sex. I'm gonna make love to you"

I smile and nod.

"I'll guard it with my life. Put it on a chain and wear it round my neck"

She smiles and kisses my hand

"But for what we're about to do," She says taking the ring from me and placing it on her vanity "You won't need it"

She grabs me and kisses me roughly. I waste no time in letting my tongue slid into her mouth. I push her back onto the bed and climb on top of her. I pull away from the kiss and smoothly run my tongue down her throat, between her breasts and down to her stomach, carefully avoiding the fabric of her bra.

I slide my body back up, pressing it against hers and start biting and sucking her neck. She moans as my hand brushes over her crotch. I stop my assault on her neck and flip her over so she's on top.

She kisses me, wrapping my legs around her waist. She pulls away and places butterfly kisses and over my face, collarbone and neck.

I moan and feel her hand slide up my shirt indicating she wants it to come off. She gets off me and helps me fling my shirt over my head. She pulls my shirt off and throws it to the floor. She feels the wetness through my panties and smiles.

"Got you excited huh?"

I shut her up by pulling her down onto me and shoving my tongue down her throat. Her hips smash into mine which only turns me on more. I flip her over again, so I'm on top. I unclip her bra and throw it away, letting her breasts emerge.

I run my hands over them, thinking of all the times I have fantasized about touching them, kissing them, holding them. I lean down and take her left one in my mouth while fondling the other with my hand.

I switch breasts and suck on the right one, loving the feel of her against me. I move down to her panties and lick her inner thigh while playing with her hardened nipples. I brace myself, ready to take off her panties.

I don't know why I'm so nervous. I've done this a million times.

But, I realize suddenly this is the first time with the girl I love and it means something.

It's special.

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

I wake up and look at my alarm clock. 8:30 Am. I smile as I notice a very naked Miley in my arms. I kiss the top of her head as the memories of last night come flooding back.

After she did me, I did her. We continued in that pattern all night.

I feel her stir and I watch as she moves her head and opens her eyes sleepily. She looks up and smiles at me.

"Mornin' beautiful" She says

I peck her lips.

"Good morning"

She rolls on top of me and plants a tender kiss on my lips.

"Are you doin anything today?" She asks stroking my face.

I shake my head

"Excellent!" She grins "Then you can hang out with me!"

I smile at how cute she is and initiate another kiss which lasts a bit longer than the first. I break the kiss remembering something.

"But remember w have that charity thing tonight at 7"

I notice her pale a little.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned

She smiles weakly and nods.

"I'm fine"

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

It's 7:45pm. Ash, Zac and I arrived an hour ago to mingle and pose for pictures. Now we're in our seats at our table waiting for the host to start his speech. I'm sitting in between this girl named Mandy and Zac. I just met Mandy about 5 minutes ago.

She's one of Hannah's backup dancers. She seems very nice. Much to my annoyance she gets to sit next to Hannah and so does Mikayla. So in a circular table our order is me, Mandy, Hannah, Mikayla, Ashley, Zac.

I see Hannah walk in. She looks beautiful. I just wanna run up and kiss her, but I think that might blow our cover. She sits down on her seat and I smile at her. She smiles back at me before quickly looking away.

I catch Zac eyeing her and hurriedly stat a conversation with him. I don't want him to go after my girl. We stop talking when the host clears his throat and taps on the microphone. I sigh and sneak another quick look at Hannah. It's going to be a loooong night.

**Hannah's P.O.V**

The host just finished his speech. It was boring. We're eating dinner now. Well, I'm trying. I tell you, it's not easy having all 5 of your lovers at the same table communicating with each other and not to mention: me.

I'm sitting across from Zac, who's seated in between Vanessa and Ashley, and their all smiling flirtatiously and winking at me. It's a pretty small table so we're all squeezed in pretty tight.

In fact we're so close that whenever Mikayla or Mandy turns to face me, I can feel their breath hit my face. At the moment our whole table is in the middle of a conversation about… well I'm not really sure, I'm to busy staring at Ashley.

God she looks beautiful tonight.

I almost jump out of my skin as I feel a hand rest on my left knee. I look over to see Mandy smirking at me. She slides her hand further under my dress and on my inner thigh. I let out a gasp as she feels me though my panties.

The rest of the table looks at me. Mikayla puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Hannah, are you alright?"

I nod weakly "I'm f-fine, j-just bumped my k-knee"

Mandy smiles seductively and rubs me harder.

"No, I can't do this" I think to myself "I have Mikayla now, I don't need any of them anymore" I glance round the table and my eyes land on Vanessa.

"She's so pretty" I think "I love her laugh, she's such an amazing dancer, she's…"

"Shut up Stewart!!" I curse

I move my gaze to Zac. Oh Zac. His gorgeous blue eyes say it all. Every time I look into them, their always filled with love and warmth. He cares about me so much. Not to mention he's totally hot. There I go again!

I focus my attention on Ashley. She's so sweet and innocent. I think it was her shyness that attracted me to her.

I turn to Mikayla. I smile as I watch her hand gestures as she talks to Zac. I'm head over heels in love with her. She's beautiful, both inside and out. I watch as her eyes light up when she sees me staring and gives me a small smile. I hastily look away and lock eyes with Mandy.

Mandy's amazing. She's an incredible dancer, a good listener and she's adorable. I bite my lip as she continues stroking me.

I push her hand away and stand up. I can't resist her. I can't resist any of them.

"You know Mandy, I loved that speech your uncle gave, do you think you could introduce me to him?"

Mandy stands up too.

"Sure, I think he's out back"

She grabs my hand and leads me away from our table.

"Bathroom" I mumble to her "Faster!"

We get into the ladies room and I shove her into a cubicle, before jumping in myself. I lock the door and kiss her roughly instantly shoving my tongue into her mouth. I spin her around do I'm the one facing the door and shove her up against it.

She jumps onto me and wraps her legs around my waist. I fumble with her zipper on the back of her dress and successfully pull it down. I place her on her feet and help her step out of her dress.

I get down on my knees and kiss her tanned stomach. I trace a heart with my tongue on her and then let it trail from her bellybutton up to her collarbone. I kiss her neck and slide down her panties. I kiss my way back down her body making sure to rip her bra off and give her breasts some attention.

I reach her 'private part' and kiss it softly, teasing her. I kiss it again and lick my lips, hoping that I'm making the right choice.

**Again, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Plz review and the nxt update should be soon D**


	5. Chapter 5

Never Satisfied

**Never Satisfied**

**Chapter 5**

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

When Hannah returned to the table, I couldn't help but notice she looked flustered and hot. I ignored the singing feeling in my stomach when I saw Mandy looked the same and brushed it off, thinking it was probably just my imagination. Miley would never cheat on me.

I smile at her as she catches my eye and grasp her hand under the table. She responds by stroking my hand with her thumb lovingly.

My imagination must be running wild tonight because I swear I've caught everyone at my table staring lustfully at Hannah at least once tonight.

I can't wait to be in private so I can hold her again.

The evening drags out and finally everyone is starting to leave. Ashley and Vanessa gave me their numbers so we can hang out sometime. Hannah seemed kinda edgy every time we would try and interact with each other. It was weird.

Miley's sleeping over at my house tonight again since my folks aren't home til tomorrow so we'll go in the same limo. I wrench her away from the other four, who I notice all look at me enviously as I drag Hannah away by her hand.

We climb into the limo and close the doors. She immediately kisses me and tries to get on top of me. We roll off the seat and onto the floor giggling like idiots. We kiss again and the limo starts to move. We roll over at every turn finding it tremendously funny until the cars stops suddenly and we smash into the seats.

When we get to my house, I drag her inside and push her onto the couch. I clamber on top of her and kiss her hungrily, something I've been dying to do all night.

"It feels so good to touch you" I moan grabbing her butt. I feel her hands slide up my dress and she pulls down my panties. I kick them off and she takes advantage of my slightly distracted state by pushing me down and climbing in between my legs.

She sits at about where my knees are my legs on either side of her. She slowly lifts my dress up to about my waist and runs her hands back down my legs. She moves her hands back up to my private area and gently brushes her fingers along it.

I moan and try to shut my legs, only to find she's in my way.

"Hey, hey, hey" She says softly "That's no fun now, is it baby?"

She strokes me again and I grab hold of her legs, digging my nails into them. She rubs me gently, careful not to slip inside me to soon. I bite my lip as I feel her other hand stroke my inner thigh.

I let out a scream as she suddenly thrusts two of her fingers inside me. I move with her pumps, pleasure flowing through my entire body. I'm about to reach my climax when she pulls her fingers out, grinning cheekily.

"What are you doing?!" I moan "I need you inside me!"

"There's no rush" She smirks "We got aalll the time in the world"

"Fuckin' tease" I mumble

She leans forward to kiss me and gives me and excellent view of her cleavage. Our lips meet in a fiery kiss that turns me on even more. I pull away from her and unzip her dress clumsily. I lift it over her head, carelessly throw it aside and unclip her bra, her panties soon following.

I lift my own dress over my head and throw it to the floor as Miley, or should I say Hannah, works on my bra. I throw all of our clothes aside then focus my attention on the incredibly hot, naked girl lying on top of me.

I pull her down and kiss her soft lips, my hands getting lost in her blonde wig. I feel her right hand travel down and slip between our bodies. I gasp as she starts her little tease just like before, and moan into her mouth. I rip her blonde wig off her head and fluff out her natural brown hair.

She pulls her lips from mine and starts kissing all over my face and neck. I wrap my arms around her neck and rest my hands on her bare back.

She stops her kisses and looks me in the eyes. She leans forward and kisses me, her hand finally entering me. I dig my nails into her back and move my body up and down to match her thrusts.

She kisses my neck and starts whispering dirty things in my ear.

An hour later I find my self trying to drag a sleeping Miley off the couch and into my bed. She tosses and turns mumbling things now and again but refuses to move.

I roll my eyes and shake her again. This is typical Miley.

"Miley, wake up!"

She groans and rolls over. I kiss her cheek and brush her hair out of her closed eyes.

"Come on baby, let's go upstairs. There's a nice big bed waiting for both of us"

No response.

I glance down at my girlfriend's nude body and smirk. I could defiantly take advantage of this situation. I bend down and place my hand on her sexually sensitive spot. I take her right breast in my hand and gently suck on her erect nipple. I move my other hand that's on her crotch in a circular motion teasing her.

I look up as her eyes shoot wide open. I wait until I get a moan out of her then drop her breast and remove my hands. I give her a quick kiss and force her up, while she's still waking.

""Why did stop?" She asks me annoyed "You know I hate being left unsatisfied"

"Babe, we need to go to bed, it's almost midnight and we have a big night tomorrow"

She scrunches up her nose adorably "We do?"

"Yes" I say exasperated "The benefit concert. I've told you like 5 times already!"

"Oh yeah, that!"

I roll my eyes and throw her a pair of my pjs. I had run up and got them while she was sleeping, slipping a pair on my own body as well. She looks at me confused.

"What do I need these for? It's not like we haven't slept naked before."

"My folks are comin' home tomorrow and if we sleep in and they see us nude in bed together, they might just figure out we're dating."

She nods her head and winks at me "Gotcha babe"

She slips them on and wraps her arms around me.

"Bedtime" I say kissing her temple "C'mon lets go"

I lead her upstairs and we hop into bed, falling asleep in each others arms.

**Yeah I know, cheesy ending but I'm tired, its 2:30 in the morning here in LA and I really can't be stuffed writing any more right now. Anyway plz review, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes yadyyadyya and I'll update soon D**


	6. Chapter 6

Never Satisfied

**Sorry I haven't reviewed sooner, but it was July 4****th**** recently and we had some family come and stay with us from San Francisco. Oh btw, happy (late) July 4****th**** everyone. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, (its climaxing to the most exciting part which will happen in the nxt chapter)**

**Never Satisfied**

**Chapter 6**

**Miley's P.O.V**

It's around 1pm now. Daddy just pulled into the driveway after picking me up from Mikayla's. I clamber out of the car dragging my bag along with me. Daddy and I walk up to the front porch where I stop suddenly.

"Lilly?"

"Hi Miley"

Lilly is standing on my porch, her long blonde hair tied into a loose ponytail, staring at me nervously. Dad looks between us curiously before giving me a look, Lilly a hello and walking into the house.

I smile at Lilly. "Lils, it's been so long"

She nods "I know, I've missed you"

I step forward and pull my old best friend into a friendly hug. I release her and smile warmly.

"What are you doing here Lilly?"

"Dad's here on a business trip. He said I could come with him and visit you" She explains.

Lilly moved to Atlanta about 6 months ago. Right after my 16th birthday. Her dad got offered a job there and he couldn't say no to the pay, so the Truscott's packed up and moved off to the east coast, all the way to Atlanta, Georgia.

I grab her hand. "Let's go into my room. We can catch up!"

I rush past daddy in the living room and climb up the stairs to reach my room. We sit on my bed and start talking.

"So, how's Atlanta?" I ask

"It's ok" She shrugs "I've made heaps of new friends"

"That's great Lils" I smile "What about a boyfriend?"

At that, she looks away from me.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that" She says, her eyes refusing to me my gaze.

"Okay…"

She sighs and looks at me "Miley… Miley…I…I… I just…I"

I take hold of her hands.

"Lilly, don't be nervous you can tell me anything"

She closes her eyes and grasps my hands tighter. I wait patiently as she exhales deeply and opens her eyes again.

"I think…" She says quietly "I need to show you"

I cock my head sideways in confusion "Huh?"

She leans forward and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

I open my mouth in shock.

She bites her bottom lip and glances at me worriedly

"You don't hate me do you?"

"N-no of course not, I'm just surprised" I say to her

"I'm in love with you Miley" She tells me sincerely.

"Seems to be the theme of the week" I mutter under my breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I uh wow Lilly"

"Look Miles," She starts "You don't have to say anything. I just needed to tell you"

I look at her and smile "I'm glad you did Lilly"

"You are?" She asks confused "I thought you were weirded out"

"I was just surprised that you were… you know" She looks away uncomfortably

"But its ok" I quickly reassure her "I'm bi"

She looks up "You are?"

"yeah"

We both sit in comfortable silence as we digest the new information we have both just received. I always kinda liked Lilly. I found her tomboyish ways cut. She stands up. I look at her questionably.

"I gotta go, I have to be at the airport in an hour"

"But you just got here; you've been in LA for what, a couple of hours?"

She looks away sheepishly "Actually we've been here for a couple of days now"

"And you came to see me and hour before you had to go!?"

"I'm sorry Miles, I just… I knew that I was going to tell you and I didn't want you to hate me so I put it off til the last minute" She gives me a weak smile "And now I have to go" She turns to leave.

"Wait!" I yell "Don't go. Not yet. Call your dad and tell him I can get you home on Hannah's private jet tonight"

Her face lights up "Really?"

"Yeah, I want you to stay a little bit longer"

She smiles warmly and wraps her arms around me.

"Thanks Miles" She whispers "You're a great friend"

I gulp as she squeezes me tighter, her breath tickling my ear and her breasts pressed against mine. No! I can't be thinking about my best friend like this! She's holding onto me a little longer than necessary. I cling to her lustfully as her hand brushes my butt and press myself against her.

I press my lips to hers and kiss her fiercely. She responds, back quickly only her kisses are softer, tender and loving. 'She loves me' I realize 'and I'm just toying with her' I quickly pull back.

"Lilly, I-I I can't"

She looks away sadly "It's okay Miley, I understand"

She detaches herself from me and smiles weakly "I have a plane to catch"

"Lilly, I'm sorry"

"Don't be Miles, its better this way. I mean long-distance relationships are hard and at least this way we can still be friends"

I smile "Yeah"

She leans forward and gives me one last kiss "Goodbye Miley"

"Bye" I whisper softly as she leaves the room.

I take a deep breath and grab my diary from a drawer in my dresser. I've been writing in this little book for a while now, it helps me vent my feelings and explain my situation even, if only to paper. I pick up a pen and scribble down the events of today, making sure to go into detail about the situation with Lilly.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, startling me. I recover quickly and pull it out, checking the caller id before answering.

"Hey babe" I say smoothly

"Miley! Where are you! You were supposed to be here half and hour ago for sound check" Mikayla screams at me from the other line.

I check my watch. 2:00pm. Oops. I close my diary and shove it in my sports bag standing up quickly.

"I'm sorry Mik, I'll be right there" I say as apologetically as I can, while trying to fit my wig onto my head

"Just hurry ok" She sighs

"Okay baby, I love you"

"I love you too" She hangs p and I shove my phone into my sports bag next to my diary. Then I grab all my gear and run downstairs to get daddy.

**Okay, that's it for the chapter but I'll post the next one as soon as I can. The next chapter is worth reading, as something major happens sop make sure you stay tuned. I don't wanna give much away but I will give you this to ponder since its kinda hinting at whats gonna happen:**_** What goes around comes around**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Satisfied**

**Chapter 7**

**Mandy's P.O.V**

Hannah's late. That sucks. Its means we can't sneak into her dressing room for some quality make-out time. I see Mikayla pacing across the stage and approach her.

"Hey Mikayla"

She stops walking and looks up "Oh, hey Mandy"

"You don't know where Hannah is, do you?" I ask her

"Um yeah, I just spoke to her, she's on her way" She makes eye contact with me briefly before looking away.

"Ok then cool" I say awkwardly "Well, I better go get ready"

"yeah, me too" She turns away flustered and goes off to her dressing room.

**Hannah's P.O.V**

I jump out of dad's SUV and grab my gear.

"I'll see ya soon darlin'" He calls out the window before driving away. I wave over my shoulder and hurriedly make my way into staples center, tripping over everything in my way. I brush past the crew and ignore the people calling my name and rush into Mikayla's dressing room.

I don't bother knocking and once I'm in I'm glad I didn't.

A topless Mikayla screams and throws her hands over her chest.

I laugh "It's ok Mik, it's just me" I step close to her and wrap my arms around her tiny waist.

"Shit Miles, you scared me!" She says relaxing into my arms.

"Mickey, Its Hannah right now" I remind her hastily shutting the door with my foot so no one can see us.

"Sorry" She sighs before having a sudden mood swing and shoving me gently. "You're late!" She scolds "You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

I move closer to her again and place my hands on either side of her face. "I'm sorry Mickey, buy Lilly came over and we were catching up"

"Lilly? I thought she moved to Atlanta?"

"Her dad was here on business" I kiss the top of her head. "Am I forgiven?" I ask, stroking her face.

She sighs playfully "Ok then, I guess maybe you're forgiven"

"Yay!" I grin cheekily and plant a soft kiss on her lips. I let my hands trail down from her face to her neck to her bare shoulders and rest them on her lower back. I kiss her again, more passionately this time and lay her down on the couch.

My hands grope her exposed breasts and my tongue roams her mouth. She pulls away from me panting "N-not now. Gotta get ready"

I smile and climb off her kissing the top of her head gently.

"I'll see you out there babe" I smile seductively and leave the room.

I strut down the corridor past many of my dancers and crew, whom I all flash fake smiles at and keep walking. That is, until I run into Mandy.

"Hannah!" She says her eyes lighting up "You're here!"

I quickly check that no ones looking and plant a quick kiss on her lips "Hey"

She giggles and blushes before looking at the bag slung around my shoulder.

"Oh hey, is that a diary?" She asks pointing at the little book peeking out of the zipper.

"No" I say quickly

"Then you won't mind if I read it!" She says in a singsongy voice grabbing my diary and running down the hall.

Shit, Shit, SHIT! I chase after her, dropping my sports bag. I cannot let her read that. If she does, she'll find out that I've been cheating on her. She'd kill me. She'd crush my reputation. She'd ruin my relationship with Mikayla.

I growl angrily as she spins around and pokes her tongue out at me. She thinks this is all a big joke. I lung at her but she dodges and rushes into my dressing room, locking the door behind her.

I pound on the door, howling her name, begging her to give it back. I hear her ruffle through pages and my heart hammers in my chest.

"Dear Diary" She calls out in her most annoying singsongy voice. "It's either really late Tuesday night or really early Wednesday morning"

No, no, no!! This cannot be happening. I pound on the door harder, yelling for her to stop.

"…I just snuck back into my house. Daddy would kill me if he knew what I was doing at Zac's…" Her voice changes back into its normal tone as she reads on, sounding angrier by the second.

"…I was really upset after Mikayla accused me of trying her force into having sex with me- she knows that I love her to much to do that-. I wasn't in the mood for Vanessa or Ashley and I'd already had Mandy once today so I decided I'd call upon my 5th lover and only boyfriend: Zac" She trails off after that and all I can hear is the sound of her flicking through pages as she read on.

It was that exact moment that I knew, it was over.

**Bah bah bum…… oooh it just got exciting!! Plz review and help me with ideas, I need an ending ppl! All thoughts and suggestions appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

Never Satisfied

**Never Satisfied**

**Chapter 8**

**Hannah's P.O.V**

"Mands" I say cautiously "I know this looks bad, but I can explain…"

The door swings open and I suddenly find myself face to face with a fuming Mandy "You are unbelievable"

"Last time you said that we were both naked" I joke. Her eyes flash dangerously "OK, ok you're not in the joking mood, I get it" I said putting my hands up and backing away from her. "Look, I can explain…"

"Go on then, explain!" She yells

"I'm writing a novel" I say lamely. Oh Brilliant! "And…" I make up quickly "Your… in it! Ta Da!!"

I can tell by the look on her face that she's not buyin it.

"Don't lie to me Hannah!" She chokes, tears welling up in her eyes "Haven't you done enough of that already?"

"Mandy, I never meant for you to…" I didn't get to finish, my sentence as she moved her hand and with one swift motion, slapped me hard around the face. I staggered sideways clutching my face. Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark.

"I trusted you!" She yells, tears streaming down her face "I thought we had something special!"

"We haven't even been dating a week!" I exclaim

She shakes her head "A week, a month, a year, what does it matter?! Ya still would have done it wouldn't cha!"

I hang my head in shame

"Did you think you could keep it a secret forever?" She continues "Did you really think we wouldn't find out!?"

I look up "We? Mandy you're the only one that knows!"

"Really," She's says, her tearstained face twisting into hate "Well, not for long"

With that, she shoves me into my dressing room and slams the door shut. "What the…" I reach for the door handle only to find its not there. "How the hell…" I look down at y feet. Oh shit. I pick up the detached door handle and the screwdriver Mandy obviously used to unscrew it.

Wow, she really thought this plan through. I place the handle against the door and stare at it dumbly. I really should start listening to daddy when he goes on about his tools

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

Ash parks her rover in the parking lot of staples center and Zac and I get out with her. We all agreed we should come and wish Mikayla and Hannah good luck before heading out to watch them onstage. WE pass through security and head down to the backstage hallway.

I see Mandy from last night, crying and holding a little black notebook in her hands. "Mandy!" I call. She looks up "Are you alright?" She walks towards us

"Good, your all here, c'mon we need to find Mikayla, I need to tell you guys something about Hannah" She motions for us to follow her, and we do, confused. She stops outside Mikayla's dressing room and knocks swiftly on the door.

Mikayla answers, curling iron in one hand, eyeliner in the other. "Hello?" She eyes us curiously. She takes one look at Mandy and puts all her junk on the table next to her.

"Mandy? What's wrong honey, are you okay?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about" She sniffles

Ash and I share a look before focusing our attention on the blubbering girl in front of us. Mikayla lets us all in and we all take a seat on the couch. Mandy holds up the book she was previously clutching to her chest.

"This is Hannah's diary. I-uh ran into Hannah a few minutes ago and saw it in her bag. I grabbed it as a joke and thought I'd embarrass her by reading out a couple of sentences. And while doing so, I realized why she was practically smashing the door down to get it off me"

She stands up and opens the diary to a certain page, drawing in a long shaky breath. I glance around the room to see I'm not the only one who's completely confused.

"Dear diary" She reads aloud "It's finally here, the day I've been dreading all week. The day of the charity dinner. I can't help but be nervous, what if one of them accidentally lets it slip? Then I'd have to deal with 5 extremely angry people.

I still have no clue what's going on. It's obvious the diary entry was made yesterday, the night of the charity event but what could have happened that made Mandy so upset?

"…to make matters worse" Mandy continues "Their all sitting at my table, all 5 of them. Mikayla, Ashley, Vanessa, Mandy and Zac"

Something clicks in my mind "That's us" I whisper "We would have been the five angry people"

"Why would we all be angry at her?" Zac asks

"Mandy, is this gonna take much longer because I've gotta perfor…" Mikayla is silenced by Mandy holding up 1 finger as she continues.

"…I don't know what they'd do if they found out I was dating all five of them"

My heart almost stops beating. Ashley gasps in horror. Zac's jaw drops. Mikayla however does not move. Mandy, satisfied that she has given us enough information snaps the diary shut. We remain in shock, with the exception of Mikayla who grabs Hannah's diary off Mandy, and flicks through it, her chocolate brown eyes scanning each page.

The diary is passed around, and I acknowledge that it is Hannah's writing. I feel anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach as I skim the words she had so carelessly scribbled out, realizing that she spoke mostly of Mikayla and how much she loved her.

**Hannah's P.O.V**

I finally managed to open the door. I tossed my tools aside and sprinted down the hallway, praying that it wasn't too late.

**Normal P.O.V**

Hannah rushed and stopped at the sight she saw in front of Mikayla's dressing room. Mandy, Zac, Ashley and Vanessa were standing side by side. Immediately Hannah knew that her worst fear had been realized. All of them wore expressions of sadness and vengeance on their faces, all except for one. Mikayla pushed her way in between Zac and Vanessa, shutting her dressing room door, when she noticed Hannah's presence.

Her face was pale, stunned. And Mandy was holding Hannah's diary to her chest.

"You didn't" Hannah gasped

"I didn't do anything!" Mandy cried "It was all you Hannah!"

Hannah hung her head, stricken with guilt. Her eyes wandered over the faces of 4 of her former lovers before finally forcing herself to look into the eyes of the love of her life.

She looked deep into Mikayla's chocolate eyes, but looked away when she saw the ocean of hurt rising in them. Hurt, that she herself had inflicted.

"What have I done?" She whispered her own eyes filling with bitter tears "What have I done?"

**I promise I will update soon! Plz review!! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes**


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry that it took so long to update, but its summer break and I've been busy hanging out with my friends on the pier,

**I am so sorry that it took so long to update, but its summer break and I've been busy hanging out with my friends on the pier, and going shopping. This is the 2****nd**** to last chapter in my story so I hope u all enjoy the last 2 chapters.**

**Never Satisfied**

**Chapter 9**

"Look guys I can explain…" Hannah said

"I bet" Zac snarled

They started yelling things at her, hurtful words poured out of their mouths but Hannah could barely notice. She stared at Mikayla, who had not said a word. She was not yelling like the others, but the pain was evident in her eyes.

Hannah felt Vanessa slap her, then Ashley. They gave her one last death glare before joining hands and chasing after Mandy who was already halfway down the hall. Zac shook his head and followed them, muttering something about never hitting a girl.

It was just Hannah and Mikayla then. Hannah slowly took off her wig and shook out her brown hair.

"It's me baby" She choked "It's just me"

They locked eyes for a millisecond. Mikayla stumbled back, opening the door clumsily, retreating into her dressing room. After one last agonized glance at Miley, she slammed the door shut with all her might.

The sound echoed through the quiet halls. Miley jumped as if she'd been shot, her hand going to her heart. Then, she turned her heel and ran, blinded by tears, out of the building.

**Zac's P.O.V**

I follow Vanessa and Ash back to the rover. We all climb in, completely silent. I'm feeling so many emotions right now; I'm surprised I can even manage to breathe. I'm heartbroken that Hannah never really loved me in the way I love her. I'm angry that she used me. And I'm shocked that she cheated on me, with not one, not two but five different people.

Not to mention that two of them are my best friends. I look over to the passenger's seat in front and see that Vanessa is smiling about something. I'm confused, until I see Ashley's free hand rubbing up and down Vanessa's thigh.

At least something good came out of this.

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

I hate her. I hate her! I swear to god I hate her! I fall to the ground crying. I love her. All I want right now is for her to knock down that door and hold me in her arms. I want her to dry my tears and kiss away my pain. I want my Miley.

One of the crew members knocks on my door.

"You're on in 5 Mikayla" He says gruffly

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I look like shit. I grab a towel and dry my face, getting rid of the smudged Mascara. I run as fast as I can to the make-up room and sit down as they fuss over me.

All I can think of is Miley. Her sweet baby blue eyes, her soft and fruity-smelling hair, the way her smile lights up the entire room…

My thoughts are rudely interrupted by loud voices in the hall.

"Daddy, please don't make me!"

"You have to bud, you signed a contact!"

My throat tightens as the door swings open, revealing a very badly disguised Robbie-Ray dragging in Hannah.

"She's ready for her make-up" Robbie-Ray states loudly, and a few of my make-up artists hurry over to attend to her. I can feel her eyes on me, so I'm doing anything to avoid her gaze.

Once my make-up is done, I thank the ladies and rush out of the room as fast as I can without making it seem to obvious. I approach the rear end of the stage and wait patiently for the crew to sort out my mic. I peek through the curtains and see it's a full house, fans screaming both mine and Hannah's names.

"Ok Mikayla, you remember the order?" A man who I remember as Tom asks me.

I nod.

"Duet first, let's go!" He says

Duet? Oh shit, shit, shit! The first song of the concert was a duet with Hannah and her song 'Rockstar'.

"You know what Tom, I'm feelin' a bit…" I trail off when I realize Hannah is right behind me. I spin back around and look straight ahead uncomfortably. I hear a woman introduce me and the crowd screams.

"Go" Tom urges, pushing me forward. I step onto the stage and blink a few times, adjusting my eyes to the light. I hear Hannah's name then see her step out as well. I see Hannah whisper something into the guitarist's ear and he nods, signaling something to the other band members.

The pianist starts to play and now I'm sure this isn't the song we're meant to be singing

_How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice or rationalize_

_Cause somehow I knew_

Hannah sings, looking meaningfully into my eyes. My heart beats faster. I remember the first time she sung this for me. Right before she told me she wrote it for me and she loved me for the very first time.

_  
That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true  
_

I can see Tom waving angrily from backstage, but I don't care. This is Miley's way of telling me she loves me and I refuse to miss a single second of it.

_  
I said pinch me, where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get use to this girl_

My heart almost stops at her very unsubtle change of words. Gasps from the crowd can be heard and loud whispers asking if Hannah Montana is gay. After the first time I had heard that song, I told her she'd be crazy not to put it on her album, so she did, making sure to change 'girl' to 'guy' so her fans wouldn't find out anything. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore. __

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
Oooh Ohhhh You're one in a million

All this time I was lookin' for love  
Try'n to make things work that wasn't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch

Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it 

_Oooh Ohhhhhhhhhhh  
You're one in a million_

(yeah yeah)  
All this time I was lookin' for love  
Try'n to make things work that wasn't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me wheres the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this girl  


I grabbed my mic and brought it to my mouth. I couldn't take it anymore, she had to know._  
They say that good things take time_

I sing

She looks over at me surprised. I continue my solo._  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
Ohh ohhhh  
Yeah yeah  
_

She smiles at me and joins in

_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
Whoa  
You're one in a million  
Yeah  
You're one in a million  
Yeah_

I move closer to her and take her hand

_  
You're one in a million_

The crowd cheers loudly and I smile at Hannah, who takes my hand and brings it to her lips, kissing it gently. We smile and wave to the crowd before jumping backstage. We brush past the crew who are bombarding us with questions and Hannah leads me into a small, but private janitor's closet.

I slowly shut the door behind us and focus my attention on Hannah, or should I say Miley now she's taken her wig off.

"Mik, I'm so sorry" She starts "I didn't mean for this to happen. I just need you to know that not all of this was a complete lie. I did love you, still do:

I sigh and look away

"Miles, I don't even know where to start. I mean. You cheated on me! With four other people!"

She opens her mouth to protest but I hold up my hand to silence her.

"I should be pissed at you" My eyes start to water "I should be yelling at you and telling you I never want to see you again" I take a deep breath. "But for some reason, I can't. I can't be mad at you. And it frustrates the hell outta me"

I gulp as tears spill down my face "You broke my trust, l love you and it feels like you've ripped my heart from my chest and stomped all over it. And yet, I long to be in your arms"

Miley reaches up and brushes my tears away with her thumb, tenderly.

"Mickey, I was stupid. I had everything I needed right in my arms. I had my Mickey. But I-I just had all this sexual tension I needed relieved and you couldn't help me there, so I went to Ashley. And then I met Vanessa and well you know how the rest goes."

She turns her head away from me, ashamed

"Mik, I just need to know, will you ever be able to forgive me? I love you. And I need to know if you and I still have a future together."

I close my eyes and sigh.

"I think, I just need some time to get over it. I'm not sure how long that's gonna take"

I can see the pain in her eyes and it almost kills me. I hate seeing her upset.

"I understand" She says sadly. She goes to open the door but I stop her.

"If you're willing to wait, then maybe we could get back together"

She smiles "You mean it?"

"I love you Miles, I don't wanna lose you" I say lovingly "Just gimme some time to get over it.

"I can do that"

"But," I'm quick to add "You're not allowed to see anyone else. No dating, no sex, no random make-outs…"

"Anything for you Mickey" She cups my face with her hands

"It could be awhile you know, weeks maybe even months" I say

"I'd wait forever for you Mikayla" She leans forward and captures my lips softly with hers, just for a second. "Take as much time as you need"

Then she opens the closet door and leaves me standing there, my broken heart slowly but surely healing.

**One more Chapter to go! I'll try and update as soon as I can!**

**PS reviews motivate me (hint, hint) **


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry that it took so long to update, but its summer break and I've been busy hanging out with my friends on the pier,

**Last Chapter!!**

**Never Satisfied**

**Chapter 10**

**3 Months Later…**

**Miley's P.O.V**

It's been 3 months. 3 months since Mandy and the gang found out about my flings, 3 months since I made a promise I would not date or have sex with anyone to Mikayla.

I suppose I should fill you in: Zac hasn't spoken to me since the benefit concert, merely nodding his head or ignoring me whenever we run into each other. Ashley and Vanessa are now a couple. It took them awhile but they eventually forgave me and also thanked me for bringing them closer together.

Mandy's still my dancer, we have kind-of a friendship now, I mean sometimes she's a little bit meaner to me than she would be to anyone else but I guess I should just be thankful that she didn't tell the press about my little uh… incident.

As for Mikayla… I've kept my promise to her. I haven't even considered dating anyone else. Although I am in serious need of getting laid. We chat occasionally. Sometimes we hang out, just like friends.

At the moment I'm lying on my bed flicking through channels. I stop on mtv when I see Mikayla's new music video playing. My hand automatically travels down lower and I unzip my jeans zipper. I watch lustfully as she swings her hips sexily, the sound of her voice only adding to my arousal.

I slip my hand into my underwear and rub myself. I think of her luscious breast, hot tongue, the way my name sounds so good when she screams it at the top of her lungs. I moan her name and slide two fingers into myself.

Oh how I long for her touch.

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

I take a deep breath. You can do this Mikayla! I standing in front of Miley Stewart's house, ready to tell her I'm ready, that I want to be with her again, that is if she still wants me. These past three months have been absolute agony. I can't last another minute without her kisses, her hugs, her touch. I walk up the driveway and onto the porch, and knock on the door.

I wait patiently for about 30 seconds before knocking again, this time a little louder. No response.

"Hello," I call "Is anyone home?"

I open the door and walk in. Someone must be home. I mean, the doors unlocked. I look around the empty living room and call out again

"Miles? Jackson? Mr. Stewart?"

I walk up next to the piano and freeze. I hear my own song playing from upstairs. Curios, I climb the staircase and follow the music to outside Miley's room. I stop as I hear her moan. I immediately turned on.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck yeah!" She screams

What the hell is going on in there!? I feel jealousy spark through me ads she moans again. Is she with someone?

I slowly open her bedroom door, careful not to make to much noise. My eyes widen as I see the sight in front of me. I blink a few times and bite my lip as she moans my name.

Miley is lying on her bed, propped up by pillows. Her jeans are at her ankles and her panties are down by her knees. Her eyes are closed, presumably in pleasure, as she slides her fingers in and out of herself furiously. I debate with myself if I should alert her of my presence or just let her finish.

"Oh Mik, fuck me baby, fuck me!"

I curse myself silently as I start throbbing down south.

'I wonder if she would mind if I joined her?' I ask myself 'Of course she wouldn't mind, you idiot, she' screaming out your name!"

I creep over to the end of her bed and carefully lift myself in-between her open legs. I slowly remove my jacket, leaving me in a miniskirt and tank top. I wait patiently as she finishes, completely unaware of my presence. She pulls her fingers out after her orgasm and wipes them on her sheets. She relaxes into her pillows oblivious to the fact that I've switched the TV off.

I smirk and hover over her, before plunging 2 fingers inside of her. Her eyes shoot open in shock and she gasps. I lower myself onto her and retract my fingers, now that I have her attention. I crash my lips onto hers hungrily and sit up, pulling her with me, our lips still working furiously against each others.

I lift her shirt over her head and fumble with her bra clip. I leave a hot trail of kisses down her jaw line and onto her neck, arriving at her breasts. I slowly begin to suck on her right erect nipple. Her hands tangle in my hair as I move my mouth down even lower and plant butterfly kisses over her inner thighs.

I kiss her center gently, loving her legs wrapped around my head. I lean ready to pleasure her, but she stops me unexpectedly.

"Mik, wait"

I look up. She's looking at me, her beautiful blue eyes filled with hope.

"What is it Miles?" I ask impatiently.

"Does this mean…we're...are you…? Are you and I…? She rambles unable to make sense.

I slide back up her petite body and kiss her tenderly.

"I'm ready" I say simply "I'm over it. It's been 3 months Miles, and I just can't go another day without you" I sigh "I love you"

She grins goofily and kisses me again "So I get my Mickey back?"

"You get your Mickey back" I say softly caressing her face.

**Miley's P.O.V**

I cannot even explain how I feel right now. It's like I'm on a cloud, flying high up in the air, and I never want to come down. Mikayla's mine again! Mine! For the first time in months, I feel like there are no secrets between us, we're so connected.

I'm sitting on her lap now. We're watching American Idol. Mikayla is stroking my hands with hers and absent-mindedly twirling my hair gently between her fingers. She kisses the top of my head every so often, as if to remind me that she's there. I feel so at ease. Everything's finally where I want it to be.

For the first time ever, I feel well and truly satisfied.

**THE END**

**Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed the story. I will definitely be writing more mikiley fics later on. I have grown to like them over the past couple of weeks. Anyway plz review and I hope u liked it!**


End file.
